New World
by Mist1029
Summary: Naomi was a Sharingan user who seeks the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan without killing. Upon hearing the power of the Sacred Jewel, she teleports to the mysterious Warring States Era. However, gaining it is not that simple. What will happen when she uncovers the Era's deepest, darkest secrets? OC/Sessohomaru/Inuyasha/Naraku
1. 1 - Stalking Ryuu

"Hey, Naomi," Kaoru called, "let's go stalk Ryuu-sensei! Me, Neji, and Sora will wait for you 5pm at Neji's house. You'd better come!" He waved and ran off.

"Wai-" She called after him, but he already ran off. That Kaoru, he's always mischievous, although Naomi did come up with a lot of ideas too. She sighed and started to walk home.

Koaru, Neji, and Sora were Naomi's best friends. Koaru and Sora were with her in Team 4, taught by Ryuu-sensei. Koaru and Neji were Byakugan users, in the main family. Naomi was a Sharingan user.

This year she graduated from Team 4. She's now a chunin, but she still liked to do things like stalk random teachers with her friends.

She sat on the porch and touches her eye. "The Mangekyo Sharingan," she pondered to herself, "I wonder if there's a way to get the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan without killing anyone?" Naomi heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan a few times before. She has no one to ask about it, though, because an Akatsuki member, Itachi, slaughtered her whole clan.

Naomi looked at her watch. "4:59… Late probably, but who cares," she rolled her eyes and left.

"Yo, Naomi," Sora and Koaru pouted together, "You're late! We waited 30 minutes in this sun!"

"Psh, then why don't you wait with Neji in the SHADE?" she glanced at Neji, sitting comfortably under a tree while Sora and Koaru were standing in the sun.

Neji got up and walked over. "Why are you guys so obsessed with the senseis? God, Koaru, you even turned into tissue paper to see where Ryuu-sensei goes in his free time!"

Everyone remembered the time when Ryuu-sensei, probably purposefully, blew his nose on the suspicious purple tissue paper which _mysteriously_ appeared in his pocket.

"Hey, you have to admit I did a good job turning into tissue paper! Let's see you do that," he shot back at him.

Naomi stepped in. "C'mon guys, stop fighting," she crossed her arms, "so what are we going to do today?"

Sora grinned. "We're going to see Konoha's secret cave. Only Ryuu-sensei and a couple other elite ninja know the entrance code. It has top secret information, moves, and stuff!"

"But we're gonna be in big doo doo when we get caught!" Neji complained.

"Yeah," Naomi agreed, "they're going to catch us and we'll all be looked down upon! Neji and I are chunin now, we're responsible ninja."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "yeah right. Chunins, chunins. If you're really that good, don't talk like we're going to be caught. If you're really a chunin, show some guts and follow him! It's valuable information gathering."

Naomi gave in. "Well, it looks like we can't argue with you… What do you say, Neji?"

"…," Neji crossed his arms.

Sora grinned, "Well, it looks like Neji's in! Come on, let's get started! Ryuu-sensei is going to check on the secret cave in 10 minutes, we have to arrive first!"


	2. 2 - The Secret Cave

**A/N: I'll be able to update quicker once summer break starts! Please review and tell me what you think! ^-^**

The birds chirped, carefree in the dense leaves of the treetops. The sun was setting slowly, but surely. A cool breeze swept by, brushing past Naomi's hair.

"Shush," Naomi warned the hyper Sora who was whispering excitedly to Kaoru, "We're almost there. Turn serious mode on, guys."

Sora and Kaoru nodded solemnly, determination in their eyes.

Neji turned to look at them. "I sense Ryuu-sensei's chakra not far from here. Move when I give the signal."

Several minutes passed. Neji glanced at them, gesturing for group huddle. "Guys," he told them, "I don't know why, but your Ryuu-sensei isn't heading this way, he's going farther from us."

"Maybe the secret cave isn't this way after all?" Naomi suggested, "Or, he must be doubling around to lose stalkers like us."

Sora shook her head, "the cave is this way, I'm sure of it. He must be making sure no one follows him. After all, there's a reason why the cave is called a secret.

"Wait," Neji interrupted, "I sense him coming back. Hide guys!"

The gang ducked into the bushes. Sora hid her chakra and blanketed theirs too. They perked their ears for the slightest sounds of footsteps. Soon enough, it came.

Neji nodded at Sora. Sora nodded back. She silently performed some hand gestures and came up with a shadow clone looking like an unfamiliar person.

That was Sora's bloodline limit; she can hide her chakra and turn into a totally different person with the same smell and appearance, so ninja dogs can't figure out it's actually Sora's shadow clone.

The clone ran off and hid out of sight.

Ryuu carefully brushed off a pile of leaves on the ground and pressed his hand on a glass panel. The panel flashed in approval and with heavy creaking sounds, what had before been flat ground opened up to a narrow tunnel. From the rust and creaking sounds, Naomi guessed this pathway hadn't been open for years.

Suddenly the group and Ryuu heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" Ryuu-sensei called, looking in the direction of Sora's shadow clone. The clone ran off. It wasn't particularly fast, which Naomi guessed was to lure Ryuu-sensei away.

"Hey, come back!" the teacher yelled and chased after him as if on cue.

"NOW!" Neji signaled and the group rushed into the tunnel. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once they got in. "Come on everyone. Don't relax just because we got in," he looked down the narrow passageway, "we've got to continue to the cave."

The group proceeded down the passageway, which had a big slope leading deep underground. The air was damp and musty. Muddy puddles appeared here and there. The ground, walls, and ceiling were all dirt, as if this was a mining tunnel. Naomi quickened her pace, hoping the place won't fall apart.

Pretty soon they all reached the end of the tunnel, where there was a door. Naomi took a deep breath and pushed the door, hoping it would open. To her surprise, it swung open easily.

Sora looked restless. "That was easy… Too easy… Do you think they're testing us?" she whispered.

"Well, we've gone all this way. Let's hope all goes smoothly," Neji said calmly.

Naomi stepped in. The cave was amazing! It was hardly a cave at all. Ancient looking books and scrolls lay on countless shelves. The air smelled of old paper and fresh air. The gang stepped in and began exploring the cave, or rather, library.

Naomi walked through the shelves and pulled out a random book. She wiped away the dust. _Arrileop ka hequiye, _the cover said. It's not Japanese?

She put it back. Suddenly she felt a tug. Not visible, kind of like an instinct telling her to pull out a book. Naomi followed the instincts. Left… right… Few more steps… She stopped at a red scroll. It looked very fragile, with pieces ripping off. red scroll. It looked very fragile, with pieces ripping off. Yet the instincts are evn stronger now. "Pull it out… Read it…" a voice seemed to say.

Naomi didn't resist. She held the scroll gently, careful not to break it. Slowly, she opened it.

_The one who holds this scroll shall retrieve the Sacred Jewel and unlock the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eye; Thou shall seek the Rinnegan for assistance. Once obtained, insert two fragments into each eye. Immortality will be given upon the third fragment, inserted into the heart._

Naomi finished reading it. Just as she was about to read it again, the words slipped off the scroll and perished in thin air.

Suddenly she heard Sora's voice. "Guys, hide! Ryuu-sensei is coming this way!"

The door flew open. "Too late!"


	3. 3 - The Feudal Era

Ryuu-sensei walked in. "Neji, Kaoru, Sora, Naomi. Come here right this instant!"

Naomi and her friends reluctantly walked over. "Sorry, Ryuu-sensei…" Naomi whispered.

Ryuu-sensei glared at her and Neji, "you two are chunin, you should know better than working with those two." Kaoru looked defensive, "Hey, this is good information gathering practice!" Ryuu was definitely angry. "That doesn't mean you spy on your own village," he countered.

"We won't do stuff like this again, I promise!" Sora whimpered, "Please forgive us…" "I'm really sorry I gave in to their pleading," Neji added, "if this happens again I'll be sure to stop them." Naomi nodded, "please, I'm sorry." Kaoru pleaded, "Yeah, I promise I'll never do this again…"

Ryuu face-palmed. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time, given you were only here for a short time. But, one more time, and you may be thrown in jail." The four kids exhaled in relief. "Thanks," they said in unison as they proceeded to the exit. Only Naomi stayed behind.

"Ummm, Ryuu-sensei…" she asked him, "What is the Sacred Jewel?"

Ryuu sighed. "So, you've read something in this cave. But I might as well tell you to prevent you from doing something crazy to find out. Let's see… The Sacred Jewel is a powerful pearl-like jewel that possesses great power. No one knows much of it now, but I've heard it comes from the mysterious Feudal Era."

"Feudal Era? What's that?"

"Little is known about the Feudal Era. It seemed like the history there just randomly disappeared. Most known information comes from myths and legends. There are rumors that demons lived at that time and came out to attack humans. The version differs from book to book, but most say the demons that lived there seek the Sacred Jewel for power. Some books said the jewel was whole, but most say the jewel was in fragments."

"Why is there so little known about the Feudal Era?" Naomi wondered.

Ryuu shrugged, "as I said, the history seemed to have disappeared. Not much bones have been found, no one remembers anything about it. Some say this was the demon's doings."

Naomi checked her watch. "Strange, isn't it? Well, I need to go now…"

"Good idea. You go first; I need to shut down this place."

Naomi headed out. She was greeted by fresh air and chirping birds. The sun was already setting, orange light illuminating the forest's leaves. "So, if the scroll wanted me to go to the Feudal Era to search for the sacred jewel," she thought, "I might as well cut my hair, as there probably isn't running water." She glanced at her long black hair tied up in a simple pony tail. "I guess I'll but it at around 5 cm below my shoulders." She touched the three white strips of hair on the side of her head, near her bangs. Memories flowed back. Those strips were created when she had her first C rank mission. Ryuu had saved them but the opponent's jutsu left those marks on her.

She unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside. No one was waiting for her, no one to welcome her. Naomi's parents died when she was fourteen in the assassination by Itachi. Itachi couldn't kill her because she was out of the village, and when she returned all the Uchiha were killed except for her and Itachi's brother, Sasuke.

She walked into the washroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. "The eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," she thought as she swiftly cut off her hair, "I can get it with this Sacred Jewel?" Naomi looked into the mirror. Her hair was much shorter now. She scooped up the hair she cut off and tossed it into the toilet. "The scroll mentioned something about a Rinnegan user. That means I've got to visit Negato."


	4. 4 - Negato

Naomi strolled down the bumpy dirt path leading to Amegakure, Negato's village. She was in no hurry; she often stopped to pick up a pretty flower or stone and see how far she could throw it.

"Ooh, a shiny stone," she marveled, "let's throw it…" She spun around in a circle. "This way!" Naomi whipped the stone in the direction she spun. It became smaller and smaller until she couldn't see it anymore.

"Waa!" she heard a child wail in the distance, "mama, mama!" "Where'd that stone come from!?" a woman's voice yelled angrily, "Who dares hurt my Yuri!?"

"I'd better run-" a cloud of smoke appeared and she could tell she was being summoned. Before she knew it, she was in a spacious room with a giant wolf. "Ah, Naomi. I need to speak to you about your trip to the Feudal Era."

The giant wolf lay lazily on her throne. She had silver and white fur with Chrystal blue eyes, unlike Naomi's amber ones. The wolf was quite cute, despite the huge size. Naomi recognized her right away; this was the great wolf sage she trained under.

"Sure, O great one, but may I pet you? You look fluffier than last time!"

"Respect!" The wolf's advisor barked. "This is the great wolf sage you're talking to! She trained you all these years!"

The sage sighed. "Of course you may not pet me. Now let's go back to the topic. I looked into the future. You must indeed follow the scroll's sayings and teleport to the Feudal Era. You must collect three fragments of the Sacred Jewel, also known as the Shikon Shard. One fragment must be inserted into your left eye, one right, and the third into your heart. The first two will grant you eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The third will grant you immortality. It looks fuzzy, but I see you with eternal mangekyo Sharingan and traveling with a silver haired man. You will not be able to use your Sharingan for the first two weeks you're there."

"Insert it into my eye? That must hurt…"

"Don't you want the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? You saw your closest friend die on a mission and you unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. But now your vision is declining. You need the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to avenge your friend!"

Naomi nodded. "So what should I do now?"

"Go to Negato and give him this," her advisor handed her a scroll, "and he will help you." The sage signalled her second advisor. "Here are some cloths, and a Chakra detector. Even demons have Chakra, so this will help you detect them. I will send you to Amegakure now. Be careful. You can die in the Feudal Era, so make sure you get that third fragment. One last thing; once you get there change your name to Kagome. I don't know why, but it's important."

Naomi grabbed the bag and the scroll. "Thanks, sage." She grinned and with another poof, she was in a busy street. "Amegakure?" People hustled by, carrying bags of food and cloths. Merchants and shopkeepers were busy chatting away with customers. The air smelled of various foods.

She headed towards the alleyway, hoping Pein would be there. Naomi sat down, waiting. A few moments later, one of the Peins, Yahiko, arrived.

"What do you want?" he asked her coldly. Naomi took out the scroll and handed it to him. He took it and opened it. Once he finished reading, he gestured towards Naomi. She stepped towards him, and he put his hand on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a dark cave-like place.

It was dark, but the beams of light that seeped out from cracks suggested the cave was spacious. She could faintly see a red haired man with huge chakra receivers jutting out of his back. He, she assumed, was Negato.

"So, you've trained under the wolf sage," Negato said, "and she predicts that you need to go to the Feudal Era."

Naomi nodded. "So you'll help me?"

Negato sighed. "To teleport you there, both of us need to contribute. Flip your hand over." He grabbed her wrist and stared intensely at it. Naomi felt her palm burn. "There," he finished, "that's the teleport route." Naomi looked at her palm. There were four circles overlapping each other, just like Nagato's Rinnegan.

"Burn your sharingan's three tamoe* onto the fourth ring. Once you've done that, close your eyes, press your palm to your forehead, and you'll be at the Feudal Era."

Naomi nodded and did as instructed. Burning on the Tamoe took a lot of willpower, but she finally did it. She closed her eyes, pressed her palm onto her forehead, and waited. It seemed kind of stupid. After all, she didn't feel like she was going anywhere.

Suddenly, Naomi felt something. Very faint, but it was there. A gentle breeze! She opened her eyes. She was now standing in a gorgeous forest! She walked around. "This is the Feudal Era? Where should I start?" She decided to activate her Sharingan to scan for enemies. "Wha—I can't use Sharinan?" Namoni remembered what the sage said. "Sucks for me, I guess." She sighed and began to explore for any people.

"Oh, I should use my chakra detector!" She fished out the black object. One side was smooth, the other pointed. Wincing, she stabbed the detector into the right side of her neck, at the base near her shoulders. A stream of blood flowed out, staining the sky blue T shirt she was wearing. Naomi quickly wiped out the blood, careful not to touch the chakra detector. Soon, the pain subdued and she could feel chakra around her. Suddenly, she sensed chakra coming from her left. She turned and ran towards it, hoping to meet someone for further information on the Sacred Jewel.

Naomi stopped at the base of the tree. A boy about her age lay wrapped around in long green tendrils that snaked up the tree. His long silver hair swayed in the wind, brushing his red uniform. An arrow was stabbed through his chest and he didn't seem very alive. Yet, she still sensed chakra from him.

She walked closer, noticing the details of his face. He had… Cat ears? Naomi leapt up the tendrils and stared intently at his ears. She reached a hand out and touched them.

"Neat ears," she murmured. "I wonder what'll happen if I…"

Suddenly she yanked at the ears. The boy's eyes flew open, widening as he saw her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "So, you're alive. Weird people, wearing these stupid cat ear decorations. They're glued on pretty nicely." She reached out, preparing to yank them off.

"HEY!" The boy's voice startled her. "Stop yanking at my ears! Just who are you!?"

"I'm Na-" She remembered what the sage said. "I'm Kagome."


	5. 5 - Awakened

"I'm Kagome!"

Inuyasha suddenly remembered all the events. Kikyo shot him an arrow that was supposed to bind him to this tree for eternity. He glanced down at his chest, where the arrow was shot. It was still there.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" A familiar voice said. The girl was looking at him expectantly. She looked… familiar. Very familiar.

"Kikyo!?" Yes. That girl was definitely familiar. "Who's Kikyo?" The girl asked, annoyed. "I'm Kagome."

Kagome? Then Kikyo changed her name? Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Wait, her hair is different. It's a bit shorter, and she had three silver strips of hair going down the side. She was wearing a weird blue shirt that exposed her arms and short white pants that went down to her knees. Kikyo always wore that white and red uniform…

Suddenly the ground rumbled, followed by anxious voices of villagers. The bushes parted, a dozen men spilling out. The ground trembled._ KABOOM_! A demon exploded from the ground and shot towards the sky. _WHAM! _It landed, creating a crater the size of a hut. The demon had a long, centipede like body structure. It had a head that resembled a female human.

"Shit! Demons at a time like this…" The girl beside Inuyasha muttered. She fumbled through her shirt like she was looking for something.

"Don't waste time on it, Kikyo. Kill it with one swipe—just like how you killed me."

The girl glared at Inuyasha, annoyed. "I told you, I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!"

"Then just pull this arrow out," Inuyasha instructed her. The girl whipped her head around, glaring at him. "No. There must be a reason why you were tied to this tree. Plus those cat ears don't make you any more trustworthy."

"Don't pull it out!" A voice shouted. An old woman hurried towards them. "He's not even supposed to be ali-"

The demon roared. It tried to run away, but the villagers pinned it down with arrows. The girl gasped. "It has the sacred jewel!"

"You can see it? Then we have to get it back! Pull out this damn arrow already. It won't stay pinned for long!"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

She gripped the arrow and pulled it out with a clean swipe. "At least I have a better weapon now."

Inuyasha leapt off the tree with new energy. It's been so long since he's been able to fight! "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He laughed, slicing the demon in half. Chunks of demon fell around him. He glanced at the girl. _You seem like Kikyo, yet you don't. Kikyo, what exactly happened these years that I was gone?_


	6. 6 - Escape from Inuyasha

**A/N: A tamoe is the dot-like symbol in the Sharingan. I thought that might confuse some people… Sorry I forgot to post it… Anyway review or favorite if you like this please! Sorry for the long wait *lazy face* Enjoy! :D**

Kagome stared at the demon chunks skittishly. "Kyaaa! It's a c-c-cent-t-tipede!" She grabbed onto the old woman near her.

"Oi, Kikyo. What have you been doing these past few years? This centipede should've been nothing for you!" The silver haired boy, Inuyasha, commented.

Kagome glared at him. "Hey, I'm Kagome! And I've fought people before, but not these disgusting creatures… How can you cut through them so easily with your bare hands!? If it had larvae, the larvae would've been crawling on your hands already!"

Her attention turned back to the centipede. The body parts were still twitching. The old woman beside her gave her a nudge. "See those segments?" she told her, "they're still wiggling because the sacred jewel is embedded within it. If you can see it, take it out." Kagome nodded and did as she was told. As soon as she removed it, the demon withered into dust and bone. "Hey, I'm Kagome. Who are you?" She asked the elder.

"I'm Kaede," she answered.

"Keh," Inuyasha interrupted, "now that I've done my job, it's time for my payment! Give me the sacred jewel, Kikyo!" He lunged at Kagome mercilessly, pulling his arm back to attack.

"Hey..!" Kagome dodged to the side and ran. Once she got far enough, she grabbed her shuriken, praying basic ninjutsu still works. On cue, an electric aura blazed around the shuriken.

Kagome, or Naomi, uses both fire and lightning element ninjutsu.

"All right!" She threw it at Inuyasha, who was approaching at an incredible speed. The shuriken cut his arm, defecting his attack.

"Kah!" Before he could recover, Kagome launched another shuriken, cutting his ankle. But it wasn't enough. He kept coming, and Kagome was forced to run. Using ninjutsu here consumes a lot of chakra. But at least it worked!

"Kaede-sempai… Help!" She yelled to Kaede. She ran as fast as she could, but Inuyasha was faster than her. Kagome glimpsed Kaede fumbling with a necklace before disappearing behind the hill. Inuyasha followed dangerously close behind her. _Kaboom!_ Inuyasha, who had caught up, swung his arm at Kagome, but she dodged and his attack hit the ground. "Ooof!" Kagome tripped, falling onto the dusty, hard ground. _Yowch… Looks like I damaged my arm pretty badly. _A deep red cut ran across her arm. Blood gushed out, tainting the ground below. _Ngh… I can't keep this up much longer…_ She pushed herself up with effort, wincing as she noticed her leg was cut too. Kagome half limped and half ran, but was stopped by a cliff. There was a narrow bridge to the other side, but she didn't think she could make it. Inuyasha was closing up now, so she prayed ninjutsu would work one more time.

Kagome picked up a stone about the size of the Sacred Jewel. She squeezed it, and blew on it. A faint blue aura came out of her mouth and enveloped around the stone. Slowly, but surely, it turned into a pearl identical to the Sacred Jewel.

Kagome is a master at illusions. Whether it's clones, monsters, or disguise, she can do all of them. Back at Konoha, she can turn a rabbit to a giant snake, a rock into a house, and there's also her trump card, the Living Clones*.

Satisfied, she threw the rock as far as she can across the bridge. As if on cue, Inuyasha pushed her aside and ran across the bridge. He picked up the "Jewel" and attempted to head back, but he saw Kagome a few meters away from him. Suddenly his jewel turned rough. "Huh?" he glanced at the "jewel", surprised to find it a stone.

"Eheheh.." An evil atmosphere surrounded Kagome. Her eyes were as cruel as a devil preparing to slaughter its prey. _"How dare you…"_ Her voice was as cold as ice. _"How dare you do this to a girl…" _He noticed she was nearly finished cutting… the ROPE connecting the BRIDGE together!? "Hehehe…" She puffed, holding on to the last strand of rope connecting the bridge to the other side. "If I let this go…" She purposely loosened her grip on the rope, and the bridge swayed back and forth.

Suddenly Inuyasha's necklace glowed. "Kagome!" Kaede yelled from behind. "Say any command and he will obey!"

_Really…_ Kagome hesitated, then saw those cat ears on Inuyasha's head, which awfully reminded her… "SIT!"

"Gah!" An invisible force suddenly slammed Inuyasha face first onto the floor of the bridge, which surprised Kagome, who let go of the last strand. The bridge fell, along with a screaming Inuyasha, then a distant crash…

**A/N: I guess that wasn't the best… But I'll probably do a rewrite once I'm done the whole story… **

***The Living Clones is Naomi/Kagome's trump card. It'll be explained in later fight scenes.**


	7. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I will not be continuing this. When I get messed up with a fic I usually just take it down, but I think this one has some potential so I am currently working on a rewrite of New World which will contain a better plot and will be easier to understand. I will leave this fic up, though, for anyone who wants to read the draft. Thanks for your support! We have gotten over 440 views on this :D**


End file.
